


Holding On

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Season Nine Coda Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm archiving my season 9 codas. Crossposted from my <a href="http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. Come by and say hi, I don't bite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Ok but what if Cas decides to call later on that morning, after Sam left Dean in the kitchen? He just picked up the phone and called Dean to say, “Hey, just checkin’, in, and I haven’t found Gadreel or Metatron, but I’m hot on the trail, and…” 

And Dean’s responds in kind of a lackluster and drunken fashion, and Cas knows instantly that something’s up, so he just stays on the phone for a while and lets Dean ramble. (He doesn’t understand why Dean keeps saying, “Sweet potatoes!”) He gets the general gist of what Dean’s going on about.

He doesn’t say much other than to encourage Dean to keep talking, and he doesn’t judge what either Dean or Sam said to each other, he just listens.

And then he says, “Dean.” And he sighs heavily. “Sam loves you.” 

Dean protests, “Clearly that’s not true Cas, weren’t you listening?”

Cas doesn’t try to explain it, though, because Dean’s a little too drunk and a lot too tired and hurt at the moment to take any of it in. What he does do is ask, “Do you want company?”

Dean actually opens his mouth to say that no, he doesn’t need company, Cas has important angel-stuff to do, he should go on his way, but what comes out is, “Yeah,” in a husky, tired voice.

Cas doesn’t hesitate. “I’ll be there soon, Dean.”

"Okay," Dean mumbles, hugely grateful that he said what he meant to say and that his friend even asked in the first place. 

Cas gets there soon after they hang up, and Dean’s stopped drinking, which is  _something_ , anyway. He’s nursing a cup of coffee and his head. Cas just sits down next to Dean in the kitchen. He puts his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulls him close until Dean’s resting his forehead on Cas’s shoulder, and Cas’s arms are wrapped around him. Dean exhales shakily ( _Don’t cry, Winchester. Do NOT cry._ ), and tries to ignore the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

They sit there quietly while Cas holds Dean.


End file.
